Sharp Rocks
by Autmn-Wind
Summary: Katey is going through hard times right now, seeing as something terrible happens on the plane causing her mother to become currupt. She then meets someone new...
1. Chapter 1

As Katey waited for her family to board the airplane she looked down the terminal hoping more than believing that Javier would show up and sweep her off her feet. She then boarded the plane sitting down in the window seat as Suzie sat in the other. Her mother and father went farther back headed for a more quiet section. Then she heard screaming all of the sudden. There was a gun shot. She grew very scared and slowly looked behind her down the aisle and nearly fainted as she saw her father dead on the floor. Her mother crying on his chest as the killer got away.

A week Later

Ever since then she'd been staying in Havana her mother now afraid to go on a plane for a while. They stayed in a rundown hotel with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and one large room serving as the kitchen, living and dining room. Katey noticed she was beginning to bulge slightly around her waist and then thought _Oh no could I be pregnant_? Katey took a small test and it showed there was definitely a child. She was scared of the baby at first but then began to wonder what her mother would do if she found out.

She finally decided to tell her mother, Katey walked up to her mother who sat on the living room couch enjoying a sip of tea. "Err uh mom, can I tell you something?" She said biting her lip unsure of what her mother's reaction would be. "You can tell me anything darling" She said smiling to her. "Uh you remember Javier right? Well … I'm pregnant" Katey braced herself for her mothers' reaction. Her mother was shocked and couldn't say a word. She truly despised that boy and now he'd gotten her daughter pregnant! "Katey, you've now done what I have always warned you about and I am not going to take in another child! Get out of my house!" Katey's eyes began to swell with tears as she said "Mother please, it was an accident don't make me leave" Her mother began to rage, there was too much pain and too much anger in her life and this was the last thing," Get out of my house now, pack your things and go!"

Katey's eyes were fogged with tears as she rushed into her room to pack her things in a suitcase. Soon after she was out of the apartment she began to wander the streets looking for a new place to stay. Katey would look for a job in the paper tomorrow, for today she needed somewhere to stay. She found herself in the poorer part of the town where havoc happened a lot more than the nicer parts of town. A group of men came up to her and began to tease her saying "What's a Babe like you doing out here all alone, why not come with me" and " Sweetie come with me and I'll make sure you have a good time." She began to walk faster to get away from the men who began to grab her. "Get away from me you jerks!" And with that she began to scream and kick.

A young man was driving in his car as he came into the poorer part of town. He heard someone screaming, a girl and drove over as fast as he could and ran out of the car as soon as he saw her. He went over to her and then said to the men "You get away from he" they then said "What are you going to do if we don't?" The man then punched the one who said that in the nose and his group ran off.

Katey watched in amazement as the stranger came up and protected her from the men. As son as the men ran off she went to the stranger and said "Thank you, so so much mister …." "Andrews , Diego Andrews." The man said smiling at her. "Oh and my name is Katey, Katey Miller."


	2. Chapter 2 New Lives

**I just want to thank those who read the stories**

**For Eva Elizabeth G: Thank **

I will consider what you said and try to fix my stories up more.

**Recap from the last Chapter:**

**Katey watched in amazement as the stranger came up and protected her from the men. As soon as the men ran off she went to the stranger and said "Thank you, so so much mister …." "Andrews, Diego Andrews." The man said smiling at her. "Oh and my name is Katey, Katey Miller."**

* * *

Katey looked at Diego and said "So what are you doing here in the bad part of town?" She said as she began to walk more trying to find a for-rent sign or anything really that would show some sort of open space for her to stay. 

Diego began to walk with her locking his car and catching up, "Oh I was just driving around when I heard some girl screaming and drove over as fast as I could. Too many bad things happen in this part of town," He said to her sweetly. He looked around and then said "What are you doing here is this place?"

Katey looked at him and said "I'm just having a walk; the night seemed very nice for a walk." Of course she was lying and wasn't about to spill her whole story to some total stranger. She kept looking around for some place to stay. How was she ever going to live like this? Also to top it all she has a child that will be coming with in the next few months.

Diego wondered why she was really out here so late at night, with a suitcase of clothing. She didn't seem like she was just going out for a walk. He began to grow suspicious about her. "So where are you going after your walk?" He asked casually to see if he could get something out of her.

"I'm going to go back to my …." She thought for a second hoping she hadn't paused for too long and said "My apartment, back at the hotel." Perhaps she had said that a bit too quickly. She looked at Diego a bit more closely; she suddenly realized he looked a lot like… Javier. He had the same wonderful brown eyes and shaggy black hair and nice tan skin. Just thinking of Javier again made tears come to her eyes. Katey really missed him and hoped that maybe he still thought of her as she did him night and day. Katey quickly wiped away her tears hoping Diego hadn't noticed.

Diego then wondered why she had paused. Maybe she had no home to return to… but what could he do about that? As he thought he noticed she was crying quietly, and then beginning to wipe away the tears. "Are you okay Katey?" He said to her as if they were old friends. He went towards her more hoping to comfort her perhaps even though they had just met.

"I'm fine, everything's fine," she said as more tears came to her eyes. Why did her life have to be this way? Why was everything becoming so hard for her? She then said to him "No, everything's not fine." She wished she was in Javier's strong arms, him rocking her back and forth whispering sweet things in her ear in Spanish like he would.

Diego looked at her confused on what to do or say. He than spoke up again and said to her calmly and sweetly "Do you need somewhere to stay? You could probably stay with me if you like." He asked her. Since the suitcase and tear stained face he assumed that was probably it.

Katey looked at him and said "Why would I go with you? You're some total stranger that I barely know and I am just in a bad time. What makes you think I need somewhere to stay?" She snapped back angrily. She was no baby, everyone even her parents treated her like a baby. Only Javier understood her, only he could calm her down when she was scared.

Diego said to her "Maybe I can tell by your over stuffed suitcase, tear stained face and tattered clothing." He then said quickly "I may be a stranger and I might be some odd person right now but… what other choice do you have?" He said to her.

Katey then said more calmly "I guess I just some worthless girl then, whom you can use. Well I'm not, I don't need your stupid help, I can survive just by myself!" She said angrily at him. She then stupidly without noticing tripped on the concrete and fell the ground. _Smooth move, I might as well though go with him; I mean really what other choice do I have? Starve to death and let my little one die? _She then got up grabbing his hand and quickly pulled it away.

"There, just follow me and I shall have you all cleaned up in no time." He said to her sweetly. He wondered who she was, the name seemed familiar to him but who was she?

**

* * *

****Please Read and review thanks for those who read the stories. Ch.2 will be up soon!**


End file.
